


Gloryhole

by Winterdwarf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative title I know but it's descriptive, Don't copy to another site, Glory Hole, Harringrove, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically Billy blows Steve in a club, everyone's of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdwarf/pseuds/Winterdwarf
Summary: Steve has let himself get talked into going to the club one night and somehow he ends up at the infamous gloryhole there.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my only emotional contact with these guys has been through the fandom, enjoy the mindless smut

This was definitely a stupid idea, Steve thought as he knocked against the graffittied wood four times.

He was standing in a bathroom stall of a club with his pants around his ankles, bracing himself against one of the walls. Maybe he was also a bit tipsy. That would certainly explain why he'd let Robin talk him into this.

There was some rustling in the stall next to him, confirming that the door had been locked because someone was in there and not because someone was fucking with the clubgoers.

And before Steve could reconsider what he was doing there were soft lips closing around the head of his cock. He almost yelped in surprise, not knowing what he had expected to happen. 

Whoever was kneeling on the other side of the thin wooden wall slowly started to gently suck on Steve's cock, their tongue swirling around it, making it wet, so wet...applying just the right amount of pressure. 

Steve scrambled for something to hold onto, but there was just the unforgiving surface of the cold wood, which had only given way once to someone's knife when a hole had been carved slightly too low to be standing comfortably. And that was just the tip.

He felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs as the stranger suddenly took his cock deeper and deeper into his hot mouth, salivating all over him. Steve could feel his tip nudging the back of their throat and yet they still kept going, swallowing down as far as the wood separating them allowed.

With his pelvis pressed against it, Steve wished for a hot second that it was gone, so he could get that glorious last inch further down this person's throat, disappear completely into that tightness. He groaned. 

Suddenly there was a light scrape of teeth against his shaft and he couldn't help the whine that slipped him.

There was a chuckle on the other side of the hole that vibrated through the length of Steve's cock before the heat suddenly disappeared, leaving him there, wet and vulnerable to the chill of the air. 

Wondering for a terrified second what he'd done wrong, Steve just stood there, hard, his knees shaking. Then he felt hot breath ghosting over his shaft and those heavenly lips and that fucking dexterous tongue were back on him, lapping and sucking and even slightly nibbling at his cock and Steve had never given less of a damn whether someone heard him as he moaned at the onslaught of sensations. 

"Oh fuck", he cursed, as a quiet hum sent a shiver down his spine and a jolt of electricity through his balls.

"Can you-"

And then there was a hand wrapped around his cock, calloused and rough, starting a steady and fast rhythm with strong strokes, and it was so much, the stimulation of this hand and the swirls of this tongue and the almost gentle warmth of this hot mouth with these soft lips and Steve was sure that the other person was a guy and strangely enough it was that thought that did it.

"I-" He came with an intensity that almost made him scream, but he just moaned and moaned, and he'd forgotten to warn the other guy, but he just took Steve deeper into his mouth and swallowed and Steve was sure his vision blacked out for a second, before it was too much, too hot and he pulled back. He almost missed the little flick of tongue against his tip before he was gone, sinking onto the toilet seat behind him, panting heavily.

The flick of a lighter echoed through the now almost quiet room and Steve could smell the smoke. Another chuckle came from the other stall, low and rumbling, before a door was unlocked and opened.

"See ya around, pretty boy." 

Steve's blood ran cold and he sat there, frozen in shock. He knew that voice, no matter how used it sounded.

And then the way too familiar sound of boots passed his stall, heading for the door to the dance floor.

Breaking out of his daze, Steve scrambled to get up and stuff himself back into his pants.

"Wait!"

And he flung the door open, but Billy was gone.


End file.
